Kappa's Story
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: This is a story of wonderful Kappa that went downhill since she met a certain female farmer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kappa's Story**

.

.

 _-Kappa's POV-_

Back then, for the first time of my life, I did the second most embarassing moment of my incredible self. It was a hot summer day, and I wanted to eat some fresh grape fruits. I used to find it near my lake. But on that crused day, I couldn't find any. That was why I walked further to Carpenter's house. Too bad the sun was too much and I couldn't stand it. I collapsed on the way.

I knew. It was too embarassing for magical creature as incredible as me.

Then, I heard sounds of small footsteps. And a girl voice followed it.

"Whoah, what's this?" She startled.

 _How rude._

 _She don't know me?_

 _I'm, the incredible Kappa?_

"Are you okay?" she asked me again.

 _No way I'm okay. Where's your brain, you stupid blonde..._

"Are you some kind of frog?"

Ah. Damn. Like this, I forced to speak to this low human creature...

"Wa...ter..." I said with all my might. The girl's eyes was sparkling as she hear me talk.

"The frog's talking! Woah, wait! I'll bring the water right away!"

How noisy. But she came back with a bottle of water and pour it onto my head.

 _Ah... I feel life again._

"Thank you for your help, human girl," I thanked her. Well, as a magical creature, I had to show a wise character, hadn't I?

"Your welcome, Giant Frog," she smiled to me. A very big smile. But that stupid smile made me want to kick her ass.

"I'm not giant frog. I'm magical creature, Kappa. Stop humiliating me or I'm going to curse you, Human!"

~000~

I hate human. They didn't listen to what I said. Especially this human girl. This human girl who was always coming to my lake, calling my name. My quiet world suddenly became noisy. That was why I didn't show my self to her, no matter how many times she called me. Serve her right.

"Kappaa! Won't you show yourself to me today?"

 _As if I would care about you._

"How about this? I have this delicious cucumber for you~ If you don't show yourself, I'm gonna eat by myself~"

 _Cucumber?_

 _Aah.. that watery green fresh vegetable?_

 _I love cucumber!_

 _Ah, shit._

.

Finally, I showed myself.

.

"You'll get fat. Gimme that." I said, still in cool state.

"Woah! You came out! Finally! Gotz right, you'll appear if I give you cucumber!"

 _Damn that carpenter. He shouldn't tell her my weakness._

"Shut up. You're so noisy. I'll take it. Don't come here anymore. Bye."

Yep. That was the incredible magical creature supposed to do. Appears and dissapear in cool way.

But as I said before, she didn't listen. She kept coming with more cucumber. And I couldn't refuse the smell of cucumber.

Sometimes she came at noon with her face all pale. I guess her work take a lot of her. That was why, at the tenth day she came, I gave her my un-precious blue power berry.

"I-Is this for me? You give me this?" She asked me, suprised.

"Yeah. This way you'll avoid fatigue. So that you can produce more cucumber for me," I explained to her, not to make her misunderstand.

"Haha! Thank you! I apreciate this!"

Was she happy? Just because that un-precious thing? She made such a happy smile. An annoying big smile.

~000~

"Hey, Kappa. Can I touch your skin?"

That day when she came to me, she suddenly asked unpredictable question.

"Why?"

"I want to know if the texture is same as human skin or frog skin..."

Damn her.

"Stupid. Magical creature can't touch human."

"Eh?"

"If you touch me, I'll became unpure and dissapear."

She paused when she hear my answer, then finally she said, "I won't ever touch you then. And you, as well. No matter how much you want to touch me, you can't!"

I look at her blue eyes. She said it seriously, thoughtfully.

"As if I would want to touch you."

~000~

Days past quickly. months past quickly.

Summer turned into Autumn, and Autumn turned into winter. In winter, my lake frozen and that girl couldn't meet me. Yet when the spring shine was coming, the breeze and warmth melt the ice. Finally, I could meet her. Somehow, I wanted to see that blue shappire eyes. I just wanted to.

But she didn't come at the first day of spring. Neither the second, third, or even tenth. I wonder if she finally decided not to disturb me.

From a family who used to hike on monday, I knew that the farm blonde girl has been sick since new year. The sickness was not that serious, so she should be able to wondering around the mountain as usual, soon.

Too bad. I was glad it calmed down lately. If she came, the mountain would be noisy again... how troublesome.

Thirteenth days, she came. She didn't throw cucumber as usual, I guess she ran out cucumber. She just sat down there with her rod drawn, fishing quietly.

I'll pass today. That girl became too different. Did something happened during winter?

.

.

(To be continued...)

.

.

A/N:

my first english chapter! Hope I didn't make too much error :/

Okay, this tsundere Kappa would not (not) love to see you at next chapter xD


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

 **Kappa's Story**

.

.

 _Claire's POV_

.

.

It was sunny Monday morning when I decided to buy some groceries. Lucky the weather was good even though it was in the middle of winter season. I walked slowly to Jeff's Supermarket at north district of Mineral Town, while my eyes enjoying white winter view. The supermarket was as tidy as usual, yet I couldn't find Jeff at the counter. Strange. He never left his store opened without anyone here.

Having close enough to him, I deliberately charge in his family room. My guessed right. There, I saw jeff was cleaning something at the corner of the room.

"Excuse me, Jeff. You left your store unatteded, so I might steal a riceball or something..."

"Oh, Claire! Sorry, I'm going to the counter soon. Just pick what you need first," Jeff said as his hand kept cleaning something. I took a peak and saw what was he up to. He was cleaning a big frame of painting. A kappa's painting.

"That's Kappa!" I suprised that I shout a bit loud.

Jeff smiled, as if it was nothing big. "You know him? Have meet him yet?"

"Uhm, yeah. Did you meet him and painted this?"

"Yeah. I've meet him quite many times before. It was before he started to avoided human, you know."

I frowned. So, before, Kappa was like... more human friendly?

"Why does he avoiding human now? Is it because he would dissapear if he touch human?"

"Dissapear? Who would?" Jeff confused by my guess. But it was not a pure guess. Kappa DID told me before that he would dissapear if I or any human touch him.

Yet my serious expression and my story after that made Jeff laugh to tears.

"No way! He lied. I touched him before and he didn't dissapear. He definitely lied. What side of him that pure? He just boasting, as usual."

Was I just being fooled by that giant frog? Great. Even though I was seriously worried about him...Jeff stopped laughing, and put a sad face, made his funny-natural-face looked a bit weird.

"Hmm... I don't know if you really need to know this. It's not our problem, and Kappa wouldn't happy to have human interfere his life," Jeff tried to stopped my curiousity. But I really wanted to know.

"Please, Jeff? I really just want to know. I won't make him sad or mad. I swear," I used all my puppy eyes power to confinced him. And it worked! He sighed, told me to sat in front of him, and shared the story he and lot of Mineral Town villagers already knew for decades.

.

.

.

 _Kappa's POV_

.

.

.

For the nth times, spring came to my spring. As quiet as usual. As boring as usual. Such an ordinary spring.

Plung.

Suddenly I smell cucumber, and my body moved spontaneuos to the cucumber. I saw a face of a man with mustache. Funny face and tidy hair. And black bow as his tie. A man I used to talk to years before. Jeff.

"Long time no see, Mister Kappa," greeted Jeff. I sighed. I didn't want to see mustache or any other extra hairs... really.

"What? You came? Would a storm come to Mineral Town tonight?" mocked me as I swam closer to him.

Jeff was smiling, made his mustache curved up. Oh, been a while since I saw that funny move.

"I heard the new farmer invaded your spring?" asked Jeff.

I stopped and just looked at him with bothered eye."Not again. She has stopped coming here. She came a couple days ago, but she didn't come anymore after that."

I wondered what happened to her. Did she really ill?

"So you missed her? Haha!" Jeff laughed. An annoying laugh I haven't heard for years.

"No-not really. I just wondering if she has died from illness or something..."

"No way. That's rude, Kaps," stopped Jeff.

 _A-ah, he called me 'Kaps' again._

"She's life and sounds!"

That reminded me. Jeff used to have weak body when he was young. Yet he managed to get Sasha as his wife... I wondered if he bribed harvest goddess with a bunch of strawberries from his supermarket, everyday, to get Shasha loved him.

"I used to play here with Sasha, Duke and Dough. Yet that accident happened and you wouldn't play with us again," Jeff started recall the past.I frowned. I was not in the mood to talked about past.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough, just go home, Jeff. Thanks for the cucumber," I closed the meeting. When I swam to the bottom of my spring, Jeff stopped me by calling my name.

"Kaps! I'm sorry if I upset you. But I just want to say.. thanks for saving me... back then. And also, you don't have to lie to Claire no matter how much you dislike interaction with human."

I looked at Jeff's funny childish eyes. The eyes of the same child who almost died here. The child I've saved before, yet it made Harvest God angry because I interfere human's life too much. That was why he cursed me to be bound to this lake forever.

And I would dissapear if human touched me.

But Jeff didn't know any scratch about it. People only knew I grew to hate human because that accident.

~000~

It was almost Summer when I heard something unusual around my lake. I heard sounds of human child's laugh. A girl and a boy. They were playing catch ball together with their dog, Hannah.

"Hannah, catch this~!"

"Ahahaha! Stu, that's too faar!"

"But she got it! You're good girl, Hannah!"

.

 _Is it alright? Where's the grown up? Two brat playing near Kappa's spring. What if I came out and eat them? No, I won't eat them. But they disturb my quiet lake..._

 _._

"Take this, Stuu!"

"Don't throw the ball too faar, May!"

"One, Two~!"

I was reading my Goddess Journal in my house that placed beneath the lake. I was concentrate with my journal until I heard a big water splash sound, followed by a girl's cry.

Damn. That sounded so familiar in my memories: a drowning boy.

I swam up to see the boy trying to move his small legs, but he couldn't swim.

 _This is bad. A little longer and that boy may have died..._

 _Shit._

 _Should I?_

 _No way._

 _But... I'll swam closer to take a look..._

Oh, that boy was in danger. He almost lost his power because of all those resistance. He should just relax and let the water pull him up.

 _Let see... guess I have no other choice... I'll help this brat. As an incredible heroic legendary magical creature..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nooo! Stop there! DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU GREEN HEAD!"

Hm? A familiar tone.

A familiar long blonde hair I haven't seen for days.

The blonde girl jumped into the water, and swimming to get the boy. They reached the lake's edge safely.

"Are you okay, Stu?" She asked the boy who was still panting and calmed himself down.

"I'm okay... thank you, Big Sis..." answered him between his breath. She heaved a relief sigh, then look at me with angry face.

"Don't you say you hate human? Then why do you want to help him? What if you dissapear?" asked her.

I didn't move from my position, only looked at her with my suprised face. It was unpredictable that she would jump and safe the boy ahead me. What a great timing.  
And there I just notice her last question: _'What if you dissappear_?'

"Haven't Jeff told you?" I asked her back. She nodded slightly, made me asked her more, "then why so are you so scared?"

Claire moved closer to me, while her right hand keep holding Stu's back.

"I don't want to take risk. I don't hear it directly from you, so I don't completely believe it," explained Claire.

.

.

 _Ah... so that's why._

 _She still believe in me. What a stupid girl._

 _Stupid._

 _She made me used to be around human again._

 _And realized that... I don't hate human that much._

.

.

.

"You know, Woman?"

"Yeah?"

.

"It's true that I would dissapear if human touch me. Harvest God had cursed me because I intervere human's fate,"

.

Her's and the children's eyes became wider as they hear my confession.

"But I don't hate human," I said, raising my chin a little, made me feel incredible, "So you and your little companions may came to my lake anytime!"

.

At first they frowned. But a second later, they smiled.

"You're lonely, right, Mister Kappa? Granpa said that you're lonely creature that lived beneath this lake," said May innocently.

"Lonely? Me? The hell," I replied.

Suddenly Stu sat up and smiled to me, "Hehe, whatever. Thank you, Mister Kappa."

 _Thank you?_

"I didn't do anything, Brat."

"No! You made my legs more stable with something warm! I felt it!" He insisted, made Claire and May smiled warmly. An uncomfortable smile which sent butterfly to my stomatch.

I got the feeling that my springs, summers, and autums after this would be more and more noisy than usual.

Nah, let it be.

If none of them come to my lake, I might wouldn't get any cucumber, right?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry for very very late update! And short chapter, too, hehe.

 **StSerena** , **Guest** , and **Mnemah** , Thank you very much for your reviews and supports, I'm sooo happy! About the way Kappa's talk, I'm not sure myself whether I did it on purpose or not~ I just wrote it down as the words came to my mind. May be it also happened because of my lacks... hahaha xD

I hope you like this last chapter as well. Thank you for reading and see you~


End file.
